Distributed ledgers are data stores that are stored by a plurality of nodes that may be geographically remote with respect to one another. When a new event (e.g., instance of information/data, record/action/transaction, and/or the like) is posted to the distributed ledger, a consensus process is used to assure the quality and validity of the information/data stored in the distributed ledger. Often the consensus process depends on smart contracts for validating various types of events. A situation where distributed ledgers are particularly useful is when multiple relatively unrelated organizations want to confidently share and audit information and automate mutually beneficial processes. This typically entails the cooperation of competitors in a collective agreement that may be referred to as an alliance or consortium. As a result, there is the possibility that inconsistent versions of smart contracts may exist on the network that may corrupt the original intent of the information shared on the distributed ledger.